


let me float in your arms

by InsolitaParvaPuella



Series: Kinktober 2019 [12]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Bath Sex, Clitoral Play, Established Relationship, F/F, Kinktober 2019, Kissing, Nipple Play, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 20:01:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InsolitaParvaPuella/pseuds/InsolitaParvaPuella
Summary: Dorothea and Petra stave off the cold of Fhirdiad with a hot bath.





	let me float in your arms

**Author's Note:**

> not much to say here. it's a fic about two ladies having sex in the bath.
> 
> day 12 pairing: dorothea/petra  
day 12 kink: bath sex

"Thank the goddess for hot water," Dorothea said, sinking into the bathtub. Autumn in Fhirdiad was colder than anything she'd experienced in Enbarr or Brigid, but the goddess had seen fit to bless Castle Fhirdiad with a hot spring under its foundation. Between the hot baths and saunas Dorothea was certain she would avoid freezing to death.

Petra entered the bathing room, completely naked and with her long hair piled high on her head. Dorothea watched appreciatively as Petra stepped into the bathtub, a space large enough for them to comfortably lay facing each other without being pressed together.

Dorothea reached out and began massaging Petra's foot. She watched as her face settled into comfort. After a long day of travelling, this was exactly what they needed. Tomorrow they could begin the long work of diplomacy, but tonight…

Dorothea leaned down a little, pulled Petra's foot a little higher, and kissed her toe. Petra's eyes, which were slowly falling shut as she enjoyed the hot water, snapped open. A little smile was growing on her lips as Dorothea kissed another toe.

"I thought you said you were feeling too tired," Petra said, smirking. She leaned forward and swept her arms through the water, taking Dorothea's face in hers. Their damp lips slid together and Dorothea happily deepened their kiss. They had been intimate in the cool wild waters of Brigid, but this felt different. Intimate instead of exposed, warm and secure instead of wild and romantic. 

Petra brought her arms around Dorothea and pulled her close, so Dorothea's body curved into Petra's, her leaning against the bathtub. They kissed a little longer and a little deeper, Dorothea's arms laying along Petra's strong shoulders. The angle was odd and soon Petra was turning Dorothea over, so she was set on Petra's thighs, back-to-chest. Dorothea leaned her head back and set it on Petra's shoulder. 

Petra took Dorothea's breasts in her hands and massaged gently while Dorothea pressed kisses into Petra's throat. Everything felt soft and warm, the bathwaters supporting Dorothea as she floated in Petra’s embrace. The air was thick with steam. Fingers ran softly over Dorothea’s nipples and she sighed, her warm breath the same as the thick, damp air around them. In that moment she could have fallen asleep or chased her pleasure and been content with either. 

Petra made the decision for her, rolling one nipple between her fingers and letting her other hand sink down, past her navel and then settling between her legs.

“What are your wanting?” Petra asked, her lips nearly touching the shell of Dorothea’s ear. Her soft accent was endearing, but the nip to her ear brought Dorothea’s mind more to lustful than affectionate thoughts. Dorothea wanted a lot in that moment. Fingers spreading her open, a mouth on her breast, her head hanging over the side of the bed while she went into a blissful climax. 

But what she said was, “Touch me,” and Petra was quick to oblige. She pinched and twisted Dorothea’s nipple and made light, teasing strokes over her clit and sucked on her earlobe. After several days of travelling and being unable to do more than exchange the occasional kiss, this was sheer delight. Dorothea moaned brazenly, curled her toes, and let herself float. Petra kept her under the surface with her gentle hold.

“You already sound close,” Petra said, her voice low in the thick air. “Were you thinking of this before the bath?”

“Yes,” Dorothea cried out, and it was the truth. She had known as soon as they arrived in their guest suite that they would be doing something together. The hot water had only encouraged Dorothea to start sooner. Their bed would still be there tomorrow morning, and rumpled sheets were as good as crisp ones, as far as Dorothea was concerned. 

Already close and not waiting to prolong things, Dorothea kissed Petra’s jaw and wove her fingers with the hand at her breast. Petra worked her fingers harder, pressing firmly and making quick swipes up and down her button. Dorothea, wound up and relaxed and panting, felt her whole body jerk as she finished. She moaned loudly into Petra’s ear and let out a shuddering breath. The bathwater was starting to cool but Dorothea felt hot and tingly, waves of pleasure filling her head and Petra’s arms soft and secure around her. 

Slowly, she found her way back to sensibility. Petra kissed her cheek, her forehead, and then her lips.

“Shall we move to cleaning our hair and then to bed?” Petra suggested. “I am eagerly awaiting my turn.”

Floating in the water, Dorothea sighed and nodded. “Just one more minute of this, love.”


End file.
